Uma família HIATUS
by Bia Landgraf
Summary: Naraku foi destruído.A jóia completa.Agora tudo está ajustado.Momentos e acontecimentos fazem parte de uma família...Uma diferente família.Não é UA.Não levem em conta o resumo.HIATUS
1. Um novo começo

**Nota: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

* * *

**Uma família**

**Primeiro capítulo**

**Um novo começo**

Inimigo destruído.Jóia completa.Declarações resolvidas...

-Raios!Que monstro é aquele?

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que explicar que aquilo é um carro, Inuyasha!

Como eu estava explicando...Aconteceram muitas coisas depois que Naraku foi destruído.Sim, o infeliz morreu.E após algumas aventuras a jóia estava inteira novamente.Kagome, que agora treinava seus poderes espirituais com Kaede, conseguiu fazer um tipo de barreira que junto dos pergaminhos de Miroku protege a jóia no vilarejo.

Bem...Alguns fatos de amor foram bem resolvidos.Miroku e Sango resolveram assumir o amor se casando.O monge deixou de ser um _pouquinho _pervertido...Não pede nem faz nada com outras mulheres.Quem _sofre _com os seus ataques é Sango.

Kagome e Inuyasha se acertaram.E estão namorando.Claro...Nenhum dos dois falou:"Quer namorar comigo?"Simplesmente estão juntos...Agora como ocorreu, não me perguntem!

Inuyasha está morando na era Atual.E alguns dias da semana, os doisvão para a outra era.

Kouga não sabe de nada.Apenas que Naraku foi morto.O pior ele ainda está por ver...

Assim que Naraku passou a não existir, Kikyou voltou ao mundo dos mortos, que era o seu lugar.

-Mas eles parecem com yokais!

-Inuyasha...Escute o que eu digo uma vez na vida!Se você usar a Tessaiga, você vai ser preso!

-Preso com o quê?

-Pufff...Desisto...

Ah, claro!Kagome, agora estava fazendo o terceiro ano do colegial...É, muito tempo passou.E agora ela ia muito bem na escola.

Nos horários escolares de Kagome, o hanyou aprendia a fazer contas com o avô da moça.Quando ela voltava, o jovem passava a 'atormentá-la'.

-Eu quero estudar!

-Você me deixou falando sozinho sobre os yokais de roda!

-Você já está aqui a tanto tempo e não entende nada!

-Esse mundo é maluco, Kagome!

-Você vai se acostumar Inuyasha... – a moça falou acariciando seu rosto.

-Vamos a era Feudal?

-Vamos! – afirmou, depois dando um selinho no rapaz.

-Sério?

-Sim!Por quê?

-Você tem aula.

-Ah!Tudo bem...Não vamos ficar muito não é?

-...

-Eu recupero. – avisou sorrindo.

Inuyasha retribuiu o sorriso e ajudou a púbere a arrumar as coisas.

* * *

-Faz tempo que a Kagome e o Inuyasha não vem né Miroku? 

-É...Eles nem sabem da novidade! – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Miroku...Você já espalhou para o Japão inteiro que vai ser pai! – Sango disse indignada.

-Nem foi tanto...Com certeza ainda não chegou no futuro...

-Desse jeito vão começar a dar amuletos da sorte para a Sango... – Shippou falou pensando.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – a exterminadora questionou sem entender.

-Oras...Deve ser muito deprimente ter um marido desses...

-O quê? - indagou o monge.

Sango apenas riu.

-Shippou...Não se pode julgar assim as pessoas.Eu sou um monge...

-Tarado, sem-vergonha, pervertido, delinqüente, safado... – Inuyasha que havia acabado de chegar, interrompeu.

-Inuyasha!- repreendeu Kagome – Oi gente!

-Oi Kagome!Oi Inuyasha! – Sango.

-Kagomeeeeeeeee! – Shippou gritou pulando em cima dela.

-Olá senhorita Kagome.E tchau Inuyasha.Que história é essa de ficar falando essas coisas de mim?

-Feh!Todo mundo sabe que você é um galinha!Não sei como a Sango te agüenta...

-Para sua informação, nós dois somos muitíssimos felizes! – afirmou abraçando a exterminadora corada pelas costas.

-Feh!

Kagome que entregava umas coisas a Shippou olhou para Sango.Levantou-se rápido e sorriu.

-Vocês vão ter um filho!

-Do que está falando, Kagome!  
-Ué...Você não teria engordado né Sango?

Foi aqui que observaram a jovem.Apesar de ser bem pouquinho, era percebido que estava maior a barriga.

-Era para ser surpresa! – exclamou o monge desapontado.

-Parabéns! – Kagome correu para abraçar Sango que estava muito vermelha.Depois abraçando rapidamente Miroku.

Virando-se pode ver um meio-yokai, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Ah Inu!Deixa disso...

-Humpt!Parabéns... – disse a contragosto.

-Arigatou! – os dois agradeceram.

Nisso a senhora Kaede entra na cabana.

-Oh!Olá Kagome!Olá Inuyasha!

-Oi vovó Kaede!

-Boa tarde velhota...

-Há quanto tempo voltaram?

-Chegamos agora.

-E como vai a jóia? – perguntou a jovem curiosa.

-Acabei de olhar a cabana em que ela está.Parece que o efeito de seus poderes estão dando certo.De vez em quando somos atacados por alguns yokais pequenos, mas colaboramos com a ajuda de Miroku e Sango.

-Mas agora ela está grávida não está?- Inuyasha

-Estou.Mas nessas horas o Miroku que faz tudo...

-Ei!Eu também já ajudei bastante!

-Feh!Você deve ter servido de cobaia.

-Não, é verdade. – o monge afirmou – Shippou está crescendo e ajudando bastante.

O pequeno yokai deu um sorriso triunfante e o hanyou deu um cascudo nele, que começou a chorar.

-Há há!Quem é que cresceu aqui!

-Senta!

PLOFT!(onomatópeia indetificada como os efeitos de um 'senta')  
-Ahhh!Por quê fez isso?

-Inuyasha!Você não tem direito de bater no Shippou! – rebateu, passando um spray no galo da criança.

-Vocês dois não param não é? – Kaede perguntou.

-Param o que velhota?

-Só brigam! – Miroku respondeu.

-A gente tem brigado menos esses dias.Apenas discutimos...

-Kagome?Brigar e discutir não é a mesma coisa? - o hanyou perguntou confuso.

-Não Inu...Só se torna a mesma coisa quando a discussão vira briga.

-Hum...Então continua o mesmo. – Sango falou.

O resto da tarde eles passearam e conversaram.Quando anoiteceu jantaram na cabana de Kaede.A exterminadora e o monge que agora tinha sua própria cabana, se dirigiram a ela.

-Kagome!Amanhã você vai treinar não é?

-Claro!

-Ótimo...Acho que teremos que aperfeiçoar mais aquela barreira.

E Inuyasha e Kagome dormiram na cabana da senhora mesmo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olá!**

**Estou aqui com com:"Uma família".**

**Povo...Eu creio que seja muito parecida com outras, mas não é cópia!**

**Eu irei tentar postar uma vez por semana, mas não sei, resolvi escrever de última hora.**

**Nesse cap o Inuyasha tá muuuuuito bobinho, mas aos poucos ele volta a ser o Inu.Hehe...**

**Desculpem se estiver ridiculo.É que eu quero postar logo os cap dessa fic...Por isso não revisei o de hoje.Espero que gostem.Ah!Eu botei que ia ter humor...Mas parece que não...**

**Ah!Obrigada a quem leu as outras fics...**

**Beijos.Bia Landgraf**


	2. Um dia normal

**Nota:Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

* * *

**Uma família**

**Segundo capítulo**

**Um dia normal**

Já era de manhãzinha e todos do vilarejo dormiam...

-KAGOME ACORDA!

Bem...**_Quase_** todos.

-Ahn?O quê? – Kagome acorda confusa.

Inuyasha que estava deitado ao seu lado abriu os olhos.

-CALE A SUA BOCA VELHOTA! – gritou voltando a fechar os olhos.

A púbere olhou para frente vendo um sorriso enrugado da senhora Kaede que provavelmente foi a fonte do berro.

-Bom dia Kagome querida!

-B-bom dia vovó Kaede...

-Oh!Desculpe-me por acorda-la dessa maneira.Mas é que você estava abraçada com o Inuyasha e se chegasse perto provavelmente ele teria gritado ou qualquer coisa assim. – disse sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu sem graça."Hum...Por um instante, eu tive a absoluta certeza de que o Inuyasha, de fato, gritou..."

-Bem...Queria começar o treinamento mais cedo.Não é nada demais.Mas como demorou mais tempo desde que voltou para sua era, teremos que aproveitar o tempo perdido.

-Oh sim!Claro...Vou me trocar.

-Sim.Vou preparar algo para comer enquanto isso.

A colegial vestiu uma roupa parecida com a de exterminadora.Era um tipo de calça capri preta e uma blusa regata também preta justa em seu corpo, com o tecido subindo no começo do pescoço.Calçando uma bota baixa também preta.

Pensando bem...Não era nem um pouco parecida com a roupa de exterminadora.Err...O que importa é que com o seu poder espiritual com certeza exterminaria alguém...Hum...Pensando melhor, isso realmente não temimportância...

Prendeu seus cabelos num rabo alto, e foi até onde Kaede estava.

-Que roupa é essa, Kagome?

-Ah... –ela corou – Bem...Eu disse para minha mãe que estava treinando e ela me deu essas roupas, acho que não vão atrapalhar não é?

-Não, não.Alias ficaram muito bonitas.

-Arigatou vovó Kaede.

-Vamos, coma.Ou não se agüentará em pé nos treinos.

-Sim.

Depois de tomarem café.As duas saíram para a 'floresta do Inuyasha'.

Foi um treino normal.Sempre, antes de tudo Kagome aquecia, depois faziam um tipo de meditação.Ela fazia algumas_coisas_ com as pobres árvores e Kaede dava dicas e ensinava algumas coisas.

-Ufff... – Kagome suspirou se sentando no chão.

-Acho que já está bom por hoje.Melhorou muito, Kagome.Andou treinando em sua era?

-Hum...Na verdade não.

-Bem...O que importa é que está muito melhor.Só falta aperfeiçoar mesmo...Já mostrou para o Inuyasha?

-Não...

-Acho que ele ficaria orgulhoso de ver sua mocinha bem preparada.

Kagome riu sem-graça.

"Essa conversa não calhou...O Inu não é meu pai para ter orgulho disso...-´-"

Deveria ser quase 10:00.As pessoas já não dormiam mais.

Sango e Miroku passeavam juntos.

"Ai, como o amor é lindo!" – a jovem pensou vendo o monge acariciar a barriga da exterminadora corada.

Ela entrou na cabana e viu seu amado hanyou _ainda_ dormindo.

-Que dorminhoco! – se abaixou e acariciou o rosto do jovem – Inuyasha...Inu...Meu amor...Acorda anjinho...Inuyashaaaaa?Inuuuu?Inuyasha acorda logo! – suspirou e se levantou – Eu vou embora pra minha era e bloquear o poço com os meus poderes espirituais.

Ele nem se mexeu.Kagome bufou e quando ia sair sentiu algo a segurando.

-Não faria isso.Faria? – perguntou com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Por um momento pensei que faria...Mas já que a bela adormecida acordou...

Inuyasha sorriu.Enlaçou suas mãos na cintura da jovem e a beijou apaixonadamente.

-Onde ia com essa roupa?

-Onde eu fui.

-Já foi? – perguntou com a jovem em seus braços.

-Eu fui treinar com Kaede.Depois que você deu aquele delicado grito.

-Eu gritei?

-Eu que não gritei com a senhora Kaede!

-Puxa...Achei que estava sonhando.

-Tava sonhando com a vovó Kaede? – perguntou enciumada.

-Não...Apenas achei que estava.

-Tá tendo um caso com ela é?

-QUÊ?Pare de falar besteira da boca para fora...

-Calminha!Era brincadeira...

-Por quê não me chamou para ver?

-Porque estava dormindo...

-E por que não me acordou?

-Você tem que descansar!

-Descansar por fazer o quê?

-O que quer dizer com: fazer o quê?

-Eu simplesmente não faço mais nada...Nem tenho yokais para matar.

-Assassino...Mas sabe... – começou inocente – Fiquei sabendo que fazer continhas de matemática estão forçando demais o seu cérebro...

-Quem te falou isso?

-Um passarinho. – brincou

-E desde de quando passarinhos falam?

"É...Tá cansando mesmo..." É só modo de falar anjinho!

-Feh!

-Nhai seu emburrado!Vai, vou preparar algo para você comer... – falou o puxando pelo braço.

Foi e normalmente sempre era todos dias...Algumas vezes, yokais intrometidos resolviam acabar com a felicidade do vilarejo...Outras vezes Kagome destruía a floresta com seus poderes...Enfim.Sem Naraku e com a jóia muito bem protegida as coisas reinavam melhor na Era Feudal.

Passaram quatro dias desde que Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram e...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-O que foi? – Inuyasha questionou preocupado.

-VÃO COMEÇAR AS PROVAS!

-PARE DE GRITAAAAAAAR!

-POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE GRITAR?

-EU já parei.

-Ok, ok...Inuyasha precisamos voltar.

-Como assim?

-Como assim, como assim?

-De novo essa discussão não!

-Tá bom.MAS VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU EU DIZENDO QUE TENHO PROVA?

-Você disse que recuperava.

-Mas eu mudei de idéia.

-Não pode mudar de idéia.

-E desde quando você diz o que pode ou não?

-Desde agora.

-Muito engraçado da sua parte, Inuyasha.Se você não quer ir não vá.

-Oras!Me diz!Você não sabia que ia ter prova?

-Sabia.

-E por que não usa sua boca?

-Não sei por que...Achei que estivesse a usando.

-Avisa-se antes!

-Mas eu lembrei agora!

-Não pode lembrar ago...

-CHEGA!Não precisa ficar falando o que pode ou não.Já tá bom.

O silêncio tomou conta do local.Mais uma discussão...Patética.

-Não vem?

-Por que não pode ficar mais Kagome?

-Olha, Inu... Eu só preciso de algumas semanas.Logo, logo terminarei o colegial.E depois só terei a faculdade...Se não passar nessas provas, nunca vou sair do 3o ano.Sei que sente saudade daqui...Se quiser, fique aqui enquanto estou na outra era.Prometo que depois das provas eu volto.

-Não.Eu vou com você.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu sorrindo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Bobo, bobo, bobo!Esse foi um capítulo bobo!**

**E essa foi a frase MAIS boba.Hehehe...**

**Me desculpem a infantilidade...e o capítulo.O Inu continua bobo...hehe...**

**É que como eu disse, por algumas questões queria muito postar essa fic.Só que a antiga inspiração que eu tinha para essa fic resolveu dar um passeio e esqueceu que eu existo.**

**Estou mais preocupada com as outras fics que estou fazendo e que ainda não postei aqui...**

**Mas eu acho que por enquanto não vou abandoná-la n.n**

**Só que não tô com muitas idéias...Mas, vai melhorar...**

**Bom, pra que mal começou, obrigada pelas duas reviews!Hehe achei que nao ia receber nada...**

**nathBella:Oie!Obrigada pelo elogio!Respondendo sua pergunta...Eu vou focar bastante K x I...Mas também vai ter um pouquinho de M x S e eu vou tentar R x S...tentar...Olha...Bom, espero que seja isso que você queria saber(eu tenho a leve impressão que respondi nada a ver com a pergunta...)Beijos e obrigada por ler a fic...**

**Bekinha-loveinu:Oiii!Muuito obrigada!Né!Se viu que Miroku safado...É, o Inu é meio-yokai.Ele fica mutcho mais lindooo!Rsrs...Mas hoje em dia os dois são bem preparados, sempre usando um disfarce pra as amiguinhas dela num perceberem...hehe...quais disfarces ainda tenho que pensar...Sério que minha review te deu idéias?Nuxa que emoção!-Que bom!Valeu pelos elogios e por ler a fic!Beijoss!(Sabe...Acho que a questão das amigas da Kagome...Alguma coisa está surgindo na minha mente!n.n)**

**Beijinhus...**

**Bia Landgraf**


End file.
